


You'd Swear The Dice Were Doing It On Purpose

by Paul A (pedanther)



Series: MCU RPG AU: 3SE [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/pseuds/Paul%20A
Summary: “I just lost my most important piece of evidence. Typical.”For 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021.Prompt:any, any, i'm gonna need you to make a perception check
Series: MCU RPG AU: 3SE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626772
Kudos: 2





	You'd Swear The Dice Were Doing It On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingedFlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedFlight/gifts).



> [First published on Dreamwidth. Archived 2021-02-04.]

“‘So, you’re going to look all over New Mexico, then?’”

“‘Exactly,’ I say, and I’m going to begin by – do I need a skill check to start this van?”

“It’s old, but I reckon Jane will have picked something fairly reliable, so let’s say it starts first try and you give me a perception roll to see how quickly you find Thor.”

**Author's Note:**

> You remember what happens next, I assume. Whether it represents a critical success or a critical fail on the perception check is left as an exercise for the reader.


End file.
